Ai Gets Angry
by GingerNinja24
Summary: With the website slow for the past year Ai decides to just go to any home that summons her. What a big mistake when she meets Bakaisshi, who will drive her insane. Just a silly fic that is random and funny. Tell me if you thing the same or not :


Ai Gets Angry

I Do not own Hell Girl or anything involved, just a little crack fic, hope you like!

* * *

><p>"Nakumara Neko ." The young girl wrote and submitted to the Hell Correspondence. Nakumara Bakaisshi sat back and stared at her cat that was laying on her bed, waiting for something to happen when a girl with red eyes and black hair appeared. Immediately Bakaisshi, Baka for short, jumped to her feet.<p>

Baka: How did you get in here? Are you a ninja?

Girl: Do not be alarmed, I am Ai. You summoned me.

Baka: No I didn't, I summoned Hell Girl. ^_^

Ai: I am Hell Girl.

Baka: Ohh, soo now what?

Ai hands Baka a straw doll with a red thread tied around its neck.

Baka: Aww how did you know it was my birthday? Thanks for the doll Hell Girl Ai-Chan!

Ai: Its not a doll, and I didn't get it for your birthday.

Baka: Good because it's not my birthday ^-^

Ai: -_-" Anyways. This is for you. If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck.

Baka: *unties the thread from its neck* ^w^

Ai: You didn't let me finish.

Baka: Ohhh...does it still count?

Ai: I suppose...you may change your mind when you hear the rest.

Baka: Fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnneeee I'll listen to the rest.

Ai: Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me.

Baka: I don't want to marry you! We are both girls what's wrong with you! Well, you are kind of cute, hmmmm put me down for a definite maybe.

Ai: *snaps* No! I do not want you hand in marriage! Now let me finish!

Baka:...ok :3

Ai:I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell…*baka is about to interupt but Ai glares and Baka shuts up*...however, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain.

Baka: I don't want to make you a pie, why is everyone always asking for pie? It's MINE!

Ai: *confused* what?

Baka: Ohh I don't know, I wasn't paying attention...say it again?

Ai: Danmit! You are going to Hell as well as the person you just sent to Hell! Get it?

Baka: You don't have to yell. T^T

Ai: Who sent me to this idiot? Now who was it you wish to die and why?

Baka: Nakamaru Neko. *point at the cat asleep on the bed*

Ai: You have got to be kidding me...why the cat?

Baka: It ate my CAKE! *creepy evil face*

Ai: What the Hell...

Baka: She must pay!

Ai: You named your cat...cat?

Baka: Yes ain't it cute? ^-^ it was between cat an dog.

Ai: You are an idiot.

Baka: *hugs ai* but I'm your idiot, now let's go home my wife!

Ai: Get off of me! I'm not your wife.

Baka: But you proposed! I thought what we had was special!

Ai: I will not kill your cat.

Baka: But I pulled the string. You have toooo!

Ai: Animals are not within my power. I only send Humans to the depths of Hell.

Baka:Aww ppplllleeeaaaassseee *puppydog eyes*

*Ai disappears and Baka runs to her mom complaining and crying*

* * *

><p>~2 hours later~<p>

* * *

><p>Ai: Why the Hell am I back here?<p>

Neko: Meow :3

* * *

><p>~5 minutes later~<p>

* * *

><p>*Ai appears in front of Baka*<p>

Baka: Ai, my love! You've come back! I knew it was true love!

Ai: *thinking: Shut up you idiot* No. Oh pitiful shadow lost in darkness,

Baka: Nope, I'm in the light see? *standing under the lamp* it's pretty bright here.

Ai: *ignoring her* Demeaning and bringing harm to others,

Baka: Who have I hurt? I'm soo sorry, unless it was Neko, that evil cat.

Ai:*thinking: I will be happy to sent this nuisance to Hell* A damned soul wallowing in sin…

Baka: I swear I don't know a Sen, you're the only one for me baby! Whatever she said, she's lying!

Ai:*thinking: What the hell is wrong with this girl* Care to give death a try?

Baka: Sure, I bet it tastes like chicken. ^-^

*It goes black and Baka wakes up on a boat*

Baka: Now isn't this romantic :D

Ai: *ignoring her*

Baka: Ai? Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai Ai, Hell Girl Hell Girl Hell Girl Hell Girl Hell Girl Hell Girl Hell Girl Hell Girl Hell Girl Hell Girl Hell Girl Hell Girl Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ai: What! For God's Sake What!

Baka: We're on a boat Ai.

Ai: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! CAN YOU REALLY BE THAT STUPID? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WHY GOD, WHY MUST YOU CURSE ME WITH IDIOTS LIKE THIS BAKA! WHY?

Baka: Are you ok Ai?

Ai: *does the anime fall* lets just get you through the gates.

Baka: Oh an Ai, I have an IQ of 289. I am legally quallified as a Genius, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me an idiot.

Ai: O.O *Falls out of boat while it goes through the gates of Hell*

THE END!

* * *

><p>Boredom and I just have watched three episodes of Hell Girl soo I don't really know much, just couldn't get it out of my and just to those who don't know, Ai means love.<p>

And for those who are still waiting, I'm still working on the ninja assassin fic and will hopefully have it out shortly, I've got summer Band so I don't get to work much on it. Just letting everyone know! Thanks for reading an Review if you liked it!

-Ginger


End file.
